Some electrical circuits are provided with a circuit breaker that operates when an abnormality of a component device of the electrical circuit or an abnormality of a system including the electrical circuit occurs, to interrupt conduction between devices. As such a breaker, there has been developed a conduction breaker that drives a breaking member at high speed by high-pressure gas to forcibly and physically break a conductor existing between devices. For example, in the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a breaking member is driven by high-pressure gas generated by a gas generator to break a conductor that constitutes a part of an electrical circuit and extinguish an arc generated between the broken ends of the conductor resulting from the breaking. This provides reliable conduction breaking.
There has also been developed an actuator for pressurization utilizing the energy of combustion of powder. For example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology pertaining to an actuator that drives a control member through a membrane utilizing the energy of combustion of powder to interrupt a flow of medium in a fluid channel. In this technology, an elastically deformable membrane sandwiched between the control member and a housing is deformed by the pressure of combustion of powder, and a cylinder part attached to the membrane shifts to drive the control member.